At least some time spent on mobile devices is spent using applications (or “apps”). Some known apps are isolated programs that display content as a set of pages that a user can interact with and navigate between. The functionality of at least some known apps is limited to displaying content expressly requested by the user.
Known methods and systems for tracking and/or analyzing user interaction with an app include manually annotating the app. Manually annotating the app, however, requires additional programming time and/or effort and may be time consuming, tedious, and/or error-prone. Moreover, known methods and systems for tracking and/or analyzing user interaction, particularly when done with little to no developer effort, are computation-heavy and require a large amount of memory when stored locally or impose network overhead and potentially violate user privacy when executed on remote servers.